Gavla
Gavla was an Av-Matoran, who was captured and transformed into a Shadow Matoran by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Gavla was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Upon its completion, she was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Shortly afterwards, Gavla and her fellow Av-Matoran came to settle underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Over the course of the her life, Gavla came to be shunned by the Av-Matoran, failing to form any friendships with her fellow villagers and often finding herself excluded from social occasions. During the Time Slip, Gavla was known to have joined the majority of Av-Matoran sent into the caves beneath the Southern Continent, eventually settling as a colony beneath the surface. As a consequence of the Great Cataclysm, however, tectonic tremors across the Matoran Universe caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into the Universe Core, forming the future Stalactite Villages of Karda Nui. Following Kirop's lead and beginning the long process of rebuilding, Gavla took up residence in one of the villages. During this period of her life, Gavla came to observe Kirop becoming especially concerned with the defense of his people, who were now once again exposed in one of the most temperamental regions of the Matoran Universe. Sharing her leader's fear of the Energy Storms and mindful of the special role that Matoran of Light played in the Matoran Universe, Gavla would equip herself with a Booster Rockets and weapons. Gavla would also participate in the initial harvests of Lightvine to construct fences around the various settlements of Karda Nui, believing their fluorescent properties to ward off any potential invaders. Siege of Karda Nui Amidst rumors of paranoia, such anxieties would soon prove justified when the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Av-Matoran homeland and mounting an invasion force. Aware that Matoran of Light were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox notably began besieging Karda Nui. Accompanying Tanma on a routine inspection of the Lightvines and fix the damaged Scare-Rahi erected around the village, Gavla was ambushed by Makuta Chirox, who exposed her to a Shadow Leech, draining the Matoran of her inner Light and transforming her into a Shadow Matoran. Realigning with the Makuta, Gavla came to serve Makuta Vamprah, eagerly divulging tactical information that enabled the Makuta to launch a three-day onslaught over the Stalactite Villages. With the leader of the Av-Matoran converted into a Shadow Matoran. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Gavla rose to a high-ranking position within the Shadow Matoran ranks while Tanma took over Kirop's position as leader of the Av-Matoran. Accompanying Makuta Vamprah for the remainder of the Siege of Karda Nui, Gavla and her fellow Shadow Matoran were eventually cast to one side as the Makuta engaged the Toa Nuva more directly. With a Klakk released into the wilderness of the Swamp of Secrets, Toa Takanuva soon discovered the Rahi's unique ability to reverse the effects of a Shadow Leech with its sonic screech, prompting him to round up all the Shadow Matoran scattered around the Universe Core and revert them back to their Av-Matoran forms. Exposed to the Klakk's sonic screech, Gavla was herself restored and begrudgingly defected to the ranks of the Toa, later escaping the Universe Core with the rest of the Av-Matoran colony before the Energy Storms destroyed the Stalactite Villages. Reign of Shadows Traveling to Metru Nui, Gavla and her fellow Av-Matoran attended a ceremony at the Coliseum, only to discover that Makuta Teridax had displaced Mata Nui in the Core Processor and taken command of the Matoran Universe. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Gavla and her cohorts went into hiding beneath the Archives, only to be rooted out and captured by platoons of Rahkshi. Imprisoned within the Great Temple and subjected to a process of re-education, Gavla resisted a series of mental attacks for some time, until she was released by Toa Gali. Freed from her confines, Gavla joined the resistance forces and later journeyed south of Metru Nui, where she united with the disgruntled Matoran masses and helped fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Islands. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Gavla and her compatriots remained inside the Great Spirit Robot while their warriors fought a battle on the surface of the planet, stepping outside of the Matoran Universe for the first time in 100,000 years. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army and with the Great Spirit Robot receiving critical damage to its Core Processor, Gavla was thrown by the impact and suffered light injuries as a result of the artificial gravity being switched off. Patching herself up, however, Gavla was able to escape the debilitated Matoran Universe and set foot on the surface of Bara Magna alongside her fellow Matoran, gathering around to hear the Legend of Mata Nui told by the Turaga of Metru Nui. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Moreover, Mata Nui was known to have used the last of his power reserves to undo the mutations and ailments inflicted upon the denizens of the Matoran Universe, restoring Gavla back to her original form and undoing the alternations of Makuta Mutran. Gavla later began working with other Av-Matoran representatives to overcome the boundaries between the Agori and Matoran societies, which were having trouble integrating. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Gavla had limited access to her elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of Elemental Light energy and change the way others perceived the color of her armor. Having spent the overwhelming majority of her life in the highly irradiated Universe Core, Gavla also grew to be considerably larger than other Matoran. After having her light drained by a Shadow Leech, however, Gavla instead gained the ability to channel bursts of Elemental Shadow energy and, when in contact with Makuta Vamprah, could temporarily rob an opponent of their balance. This transformation has since been reversed. Mask and Tools As an Av-Matoran, Gavla wore a powerless Kanohi Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing, and wielded twin Power Swords. She also had a rocket booster that allowed for limited flight. Following her transformation into a Shadow Matoran, Gavla was briefly equipped with a pair of Claw Blades and a pair of small wings, which allowed her to fly short distances. During this time, her Kanohi was also replaced with a Noble Avsa, though her original Kaukau was later reclaimed. Forms Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Karda Nui Category:Light